


Speak Easy

by TrashDog



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M, Speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashDog/pseuds/TrashDog
Summary: A part of Changkyun that he’s been trying desperately to hide deep down is in danger of blossoming all because of a new stranger that came to sing.





	Speak Easy

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for now, this will be on-going if it gathers interest. I just had an idea and had to write it out!

Growing up everyone was told that, in America, you could be anything you wanted. No one told us that rhetoric was reserved for straight white men in power who reserved all the luxuries of life for themselves. Throw away all of your sins, they’d say, and the spoils of this great country you could but simply reach out and pluck for yourself. In reality, however, your sins would turn to be your only sanctuary. That’s how I found the speakeasys of the Chicago underground.

The Dog House was one I favored, even applied to work there for a little change in the lie I was forced to live day in and day out. I was lucky, other Asian immigrants were forced into factories and farm work, but my father was a renowned scientist of our time. Allowing me to roam and aspire as I pleased, though privileged I could never escape the stares of others wondering what gave me the right to walk amongst everyone else.   
The owner of The Dog House understood my background and my struggles, told me that I’d see all kinds of things while working here and that I’d be completely free to be myself as I was without fear. A part of myself I couldn’t shake free from the shackles I had forged had yet to be addressed, until they hired him… as a singer. 

It was a rare sight to see men on stage. Usually they were more inclined as backup saxophone players highlighting melodies from your typical bobbed beauty.   
This man though… he had the voice of an angel, and I couldn’t take my eyes off him.


End file.
